This invention relates to an aircraft evacuation system and especially to an inflatable escape slide which may also serve as a raft when the aircraft is ditched in the water. There has been an aircraft crash when radiant heat from a fire resulting from the crash damaged some of the escape slides and caused them to fail. There is therefore a need to make an escape slide heat resistant; however, it is also important to keep the weight of the escape slide assembly to a minimum and avoid replacement of existing escape slides. In addition, extra protection of the inflatable escape slide is desirable to protect the walls of the slide from damage and puncture due to abrasion by damaged parts of the fuselage and by rocks and other rough surfaces on the ground during deployment of the slide. Insulation of the inflatable slide is also desirable because this reduces the amount of heat-resistant material which must be added to the surface of the slide assembly and therefore minimize the increase in weight and additional storage space needed for the slide assembly.